The functionality and performance of an advanced logic circuit for mobile applications can be further enhanced by embedding nonvolatile memory with the advanced logic circuit. However, some problems still need to be solved to integrate a process of a nonvolatile memory with an advanced logic circuit.
The drawings, schematics and diagrams are illustrative and not intended to be limiting, but are examples of embodiments of the disclosure, are simplified for explanatory purposes, and are not drawn to scale.